Nightmare
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Naruto has nightmares about a dark mystery man, so he thought he could stop them with pills, but unfortunate for him it only made it worse. SasuNaru, Dark Fic, AU, Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Vitty Rose:** Ello Everyone, I know, '_Another story!'_ but leave me alone, I had in on my brainball and I have to get it out, so yeah. Anyway enjoy.

**Warning:** Hehe, oh yeah, defiantly be warned, hehe. Oh and this means you have been warned, also for those who don't know Yaoi=BoyXBoy. So enjoy. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, me own nada. We good? Good.

~SasuNaru~

_My arms were bound, tightly pulled together above my head. It felt like a rope; I tried to look but found it nearly impossible with the darkness around me, or what I assumed was a blindfold stopping my vision._

_I kicked my legs, hoping it would help, only to find them also bound, but not pulled tightly together like my hands; no, on the contrary they were being pulled apart._

_I felt a breeze go across my private area as a door was opened somewhere, surprisingly close._

_I started to freak out now, thrashing and pulling desperately at my bonded body parts._

_I heard a very menacing laugh from somewhere close by, I stopped thrashing and started to shake in fear. "Please," I begged, "let me go." I begged again, "Please." I knew I was crying now, I didn't care, I had to get out._

_Another laugh was let out somewhere; I felt the bed move down as someone sat down next to me._

_I froze instantly when I felt a thumb wipe off the wet tears on my cheeks, almost in a gentle manner._

"_Please. Please, let me go," I cried out, tugging on my ropes._

"_Sorry ,I can't do that," the anonymous person replied._

"_Why?" I asked. "Why not?" I asked, almost pleading._

"_Because," the person growled. I felt movement on the bed again; I gasped as I felt a pair of hands run up my legs, I tensed when I felt a hot breath on my ear. "You belong to me," the voice growled, and very sharp teeth pierced my neck._

"_AHHHHHHHH-_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I let out a scream, bolting up in my bed. Sweat covered my entire body.

When I finally calmed down I ran a hand through my bright blond hair, then turned it into a fist gripping my hair, pulling my legs up against my body; tears started to soak my scared cheeks.

The dreams kept getting worse and worse every night, and yes 'dreams'; I was always bound to a bed blindfolded, unable to move or see around me, but that voice rang clearly in my head. I could still hear the menacing laugh. The voice that scared me half to death, as it growled out, 'You belong to me.'

Shaking my head, I finally let go of my hair checking the clock; it was only four o'clock, which meant I only had two hours left to sleep before I had to get up for my college classes. I laid back down and instantly let sleep take me once more, only hoping that I would be spared of that 'dream' for the few hours of sleep I had left.

~SasuNaru~

"So Naruto, how have the dreams been coming along."

I sighed at my therapist, she had long blond hair and enormous breasts; I still couldn't figure out if it was a curse or a gift.

"Um... They've gotten worse," I said, pulling my legs to my chest, even though I had a whole couch to just lay on.

"How so?"

"Well, last night I had another dream," she egged me to go on. "I was bound to a bed again," I paused.

"The person came into the room again, h-his laugh was so scary," I shook my head before continuing, "it felt so real."

"But you know it's not, right Naruto?"

I glared at her, "Of course I do, granny."

She glared back, "Brat."

"Anyway, I don't know what to do anymore, I'm missing class because I hardly get any sleep anymore, and the times that I do, I have that dream." I cried.

I heard a sigh come from Tsunade, "I think I might be able to help you." I lifted my head at once with hope.

She wrote something down on a paper and handed it to me. "It's a medication that will stop you from dreaming."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean stop me from dreaming?"

"It means you won't have dreams, you'll be left with just an empty sleep, almost like a dream you don't remember having." (1)

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me brat, I'm just doing my job, and that medication isn't permanent, it's just 'til your mind has the time to refresh enough so you can go without the medication. I'm only putting you on it for a month. Got it?" I nodded instantly, grabbing my bags and heading to the pharmacy.

~SasuNaru~

A month had passed since I got the pills, and just like my therapist said I stopped 'dreaming'. I slowly started to forget about the dreams as days past. I stopped missing class and my grades went up. My friends were happier to see me, no loom and gloom.

I paused outside Dr. Tsunade's door; I had taken the last of my pills yesterday before bed, that meant if I didn't get a new prescription I would have to dream again after a whole month. I sighed; I really hoped Tsunade would refill the prescription.

"How long are you going to wait outside of my door, Uzamaki?" I smiled sheepishly at Tsunade as she glared at me from the other side of the doorway.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I defended. Tsunade just rolled her eyes, taking a seat and motioning for me to sit on the couch. I did what she told me.

"So, how have you been?" She got straight down to business.

"Good, I stopped missing my college classes. My friends are happy to see me again."

"So the medication worked? That's good; your month prescription is up now up is it not?" I nodded.

"So today will be the first in a while to sleep without the pills." I gulped, nodding again. "Good, come back tomorrow and we'll see how well you are without the pills now." I nodded, standing up; it looked like I wouldn't be getting a refill after all, I could only hope that my brain had officially wiped out that dream.

~SasuNaru~

I sighed turning off my lamp, my hair still soaked from the long bath and the extra long time I purposely took forever getting ready for bed. No I wasn't trying to avoid falling asleep, of course not, why would I do that?

I sighed tossing in my bed, trying to hold off sleep as long as I could; it wasn't working so well. With one last toss I feel asleep instantly, not noticing the dark eyes staring at me.

_'Hmm, Where am I?' I questioned, I looked around; this was definitely not my bedroom._

_The walls were a dark shade of blue, with white tiled floors._

_I tried to get up to see better and found myself bound to a cold metal table. My arms straight out to my sides, wrists forced down by leather bonds. My legs the same way, only bound at the ankles._

_'No,' I thought, 'no. Why am I dreaming this damn dream again?' but it wasn't the same. I wasn't on a comfortable bed, no I was on a hard cold examining table, and I wasn't blindfolded; no, I could very well see everything. The walls were pretty empty, except one door on the far wall, which started to open._

_'Wait, open!' My mind screamed for once I'd see this mystery dream person, but that also meant that the real torture would begin._

_I clamped my eyes shut at the last minute, I didn't want to see I realized._

"_You can stop pretending to be asleep." The same voice that had pegged every dream I had before those pills spoke. I didn't open my eyes, though I started to shake violently._

"_T… th... this, this is only a dream, only a dream," I told myself, trying to force myself to wake up. I felt relief as I could fill myself drifting back._

"_Oh no you don't." I felt a sharp jab at my stomach._

"_W… what?" I finally opened my eyes and gasped. It was the first time looking upon the man, and to my surprise I knew him._

"_S… Sasuke Uchiha." A smirk played upon those perfect pale lips. His raven hair gave off a darker look._

_Sasuke Uchiha was the school's most popular jock, although I've seen him wandering around campus I've never actually talked to him, hell he wasn't even in one of my classes as far as I knew. For some reason this gave off the feeling of 'more than just a dream' vibe._

_The smirk that he wore turned to a scowl. "You've made me very angry, Naruto," he growled. My eyes went wide when his eyes turned a dark red._

_I felt tears roll down my checks, "I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." I had no idea what I was apologizing for, but warning bells went off in my head when his eyes flashed red._

_I started shaking again as Sasuke walked up to me. running his fingers along my stomach. Tears were non-stop._

"_I told you, you were mine! Yet you took pills to get rid of me. I guess I'll just have to mark you, huh." I started to scream as he brought out a knife. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you're the one that forced me to." He brought the knife closer to my cheeks._

"_NO, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" He ignored me, using his free hand to push my left check onto the table._

_The knife pierced my right cheek, slashing it three times; I was really crying now. It hurt. I couldn't understand how a dream could feel so real._

_Sasuke then forced my now bleeding, hurt cheek onto the table, the knife - just like it did to my right cheek - slashed three similar marks into the left cheek. He finally left my face and started licking up the blood from the knife. I stared, horrified._

"_See, if you hadn't tried to avoid me, this wouldn't have happened." I was officially done for._

"_W… why?" I asked more to myself than Sasuke._

"_Hm... Did you want to ask something my Naru-chan?"_

"_Why? Why aren't I waking up? This is just a dream, why does it hurt so much?" A growl came from Sasuke, making me shake in fear._

"_Is that all I am to you huh, a dream?" he hollered._

_I closed my eyes, chanting, 'It's just a dream, it's just a dream," over and over again._

"_You can try to wake up now Naruto, but now that I've marked you, you won't be safe from me awake or asleep! You hear me, and I'm going to kill that bitch Tsunade first for separating you from me for so long. You're mine!"_

I opened my eyes immediately, and smiled in relief to find myself in my own room. I looked at the clock; it was barely 4 in the morning.

I sighed rubbing my cheek; it was wet. It wasn't the first time though, when I cried in dreams I usually woke up with wet cheeks.

I turned on the lamp, and saw surprised that my hand was covered in blood. My eyes widened and I ran into the bathroom, throwing on the light.

"No. No. No. No," I chanted, my bloody hands quickly turning on the faucet. I splashed cold water on my face. Maybe it was an illusion, I thought.

I looked up at the mirror and panicked; those slashes that were made in my dream, those FUCKING slashes were very visible. Blood was still coming out of the freshly made cuts.

I jumped as a dark figure appeared behind me; I quickly turned around and was faced with nothing.

I felt tears brim my eyes as I slid down the sink. I quickly went into fetal position, burying my face into my legs, soaking my legs with my wet tears and blood from the cuts.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position, shaking, crying and bleeding. It wasn't 'til I heard banging on my door that I snapped out of my state.

I curled up into a corner, afraid of who was there, afraid of him.

"NARUTO! OPEN UP, MAN!" I recognized that voice, it was my best friend Kiba.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I screamed. I heard a click; damn, I forgot I gave him an extra key.

"Naruto, Naruto, are you alright?" Kiba had short messy brown hair with triangle tattoos on his face. He bent down next to me, smoothing out my hair. "What happened, Naruto? Are you like this because of what happened to your therapist, I know you were close to her."

"W... What are you talking about?" I asked. Tsunade, what happened to Tsunade?

"Here, let me help you up first." He grabbed my arm but I wouldn't budge, he then saw my cheeks and his eyes widened. "Dude, what the hell happened to you, come on we need to get you to the hospital."

"NO!" I screamed; I wouldn't go. They'd only call me crazy, that's why I had Tsunade – wait, Tsunade.

"Kiba, Kiba! Please, please. You have to tell me what happened to Tsunade!"

"You didn't hear, man? They found her throat slashed and all her blood drained, but part of it was used to write a message on her wall saying, 'You should have never messed with what is mine!'" I started to cry again and climbed into my bathtub; for some reason, this isolated area made me feel more safe.

~SasuNaru~

**Vitty Rose:** Well there you go my first chapter, I hope you liked it, lols. Tell me what you think, Review.

If you've ever seen Freddy vs. Jason I'm talking about that medication they gave the kids in that hospital so they couldn't dream about Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone, I'd first like to say sorry for killing Tsunade, I love her, lols. Other than that I'm good...

**Warning:** Um... cussing... Un-beta'd

**Disclaimer:** I do not, or will not, ever own Naruto. Everyone now. -Sad Face-

_**~SasuNaru~ (Unknown POV)**_

_I spotted him at random, his bright yellow hair called to me. He's so full of life; baby blue eyes took my breath away. And that smile, that beautiful smile, I wanted it. It should be mine, that's all I could think about, that's all I wanted. But..._

"_Move it teme, people have class to get to. God!" His voice was like music to my ears; he didn't want me, but I want him. I want him, I want him, I will have him, I found myself chanting in my head, over and over again._

~SasuNaru~ (Naruto POV)

I tried not to sleep, I couldn't sleep. If I slept I knew something bad would happen. The cuts that were now scars proved it. All I could do was sit in this isolated bathtub, rocking back and forth.

Kiba gave up on trying to get me out after the first night, he blamed me being this way on the doctor dying; _if only he knew,_I thought.

"_Naruto, Naruto, please just go to sleep Naruto._" I tensed up at once.

"NO! Go away!" I screamed, covering my ears. This happened a lot ever since I decided to stop sleeping. It was _him,_ I knew it was, his voice echoed through me with every word sending me deeper into despair.

"NARUTO!" I looked up, that wasn't _his_ voice.

"H-hello?" I answered, unsure.

"Naruto..." I heard a sigh; I looked up to see Sakura, my best friend, bend down to eye level, she looked just as, if not more, exhausted than me. I could understand that; she was closer to Dr. Tsunade than anyone, Tsunade was like a second mother to her.

"Sakura." Her frown turned into anger and before I could react she grabbed the collar of my shirt, throwing me out of the tub.

"S-Sakura?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, scolding at me. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled/screamed.

"Wha-" I started.

"Because you're surely not my best friend." My eyes widened. "No! Because my best friend wouldn't sit around and sulk like this, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but..." Her face saddened before she went back down to eye level; I flinched when she pulled me into a hug, afraid she was going to throw me again.

"But the Naruto I know would never act like this." She pulled me out of the hug; a small smile appeared on her face, along with a few tears running down too. "He wouldn't just give up, so don't give up, okay? Because a wise person once told me, 'Losers sit and do nothing, but the best people get through it no matter what!'" I smiled a little, I once told her that when her crush broke her heart almost too painfully and she refused to do anything, but... But this wasn't the same.

"Sakura you don't understand." Her face turned to anger. She stood up, grabbing my collar again and throwing me into the living room.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!" She then started to throw random clothes at me before ordering me to put them on; I didn't hesitate to put them on in fear she'd kill me.

"Come on!" Sakura held my living room door open for me.

"S-sakura, I don't think I should leave this apartment." She scolded me.

"Either you come with me, or..." She smirked. "I'll knock your ass out." I hurried to follow her out the door, one thing I couldn't do was fall asleep; no matter what I couldn't fall asleep.

"Good, I'm glad you finally complied," Sakura said, leading me to her PINK car.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"College."

"What!" I yelled, that would only make me fall asleep! "Why there?"

"Because the school told me if you missed one more day, meaning today, then they were going to kick you out." I sighed; I'm still pissed she forced me out of my safe place, but she knew just as well as me I couldn't miss one more day, college was all I had left going for me.

"Thanks, Sakura." Sakura just smiled at me from the driver's seat.

"Don't mention it. You may be a knucklehead, but you're my knucklehead. That means I'm responsible for you, and I'll be damned if you make me look bad."

"Pfft, as if." We both laughed; it felt good to laugh again. Despite the shitty hole I got myself in I was just glad I still had Sakura.

_~SasuNaru~_

The first class was pretty normal except Iruka, my English teacher, told me to never worry him again. Second class with Kakashi, he just gave me a wave and said welcome back. No one commented on the scars on my cheeks, which I was very thankful for.

It wasn't until science class that I remembered why I was in my bathtub for a whole two weeks.

I never liked my science class, actually I hated it; the only good thing I liked about it was the fact that I had Kiba in class with me, but he stopped talking to me after he gave up on me. I only hoped we could patch up our friendship again.

Anyway, my teacher Mr. Kabuto hated me, something about being too weak or something. Anyway, Mr. Kabuto and his sensei Mr. Orochimaru decided it would be a good if we had a joint project with the upper-classmen, and it just gets worse from there.

I was of course excited to see who I would get assigned to, and like how I had the worse luck, _he_ was in the upper-classmen's group.

At first sight I trembled; his raven hair I could spot from a mile away. I could still remember that look, that god awful look of his, and of course I remembered how it felt when he forced my cheek onto that cold examining table.

I touched my cheek, feeling the indents where the scars were, while watching as the upper-class took a seat in some of the available seats. I tried not to look, I really did, you have to believe me, but unfortunately it was too late.

I tensed up as he came and sat in the empty seat that was usually reserved for Kiba.

"You can't sit there," I said, almost too low for him to hear.

"What?" he asked; I could feel his eyes on me.

"You can't sit there," I repeated, still not looking at him. Too afraid.

"Well dobe, I didn't see anyone sitting here." I didn't say anything, still not looking at him.

"Alright class and upper-classmen, I will assign you a partner, no ifs, ands or buts about it, understood?"

"Yes, sir," a lot of the students grumbled.

"Alright let's get started. Kiba Inuzuka, you're partnered with Shino Aburame." I looked over just in time to see Kiba blushing, but quickly turned to face the teacher when his eyes landed on me again. "Next is Hinata Hyuga with Neji Hyuga, next..." I blocked out the rest 'til I heard my name. "Last, Naruto Uzumaki," my eyes widened, no why, why, why, why! I knew it was going to happen, I should have expected it by now. "Sasuke Uchiha. Class dismissed, I want all of you in here tomorrow and don't be late."

I finally turned to look at those piercing eyes of the one named Sasuke Uchiha as he started to collect his stuff, "I guess we'll be sitting next to each other more often, dobe." And with that he walked past me and out of the classroom without looking back. I didn't know if I should be relieved or scared. Why was he acting like he didn't know me? Was this just a game to him? Or an attempt for me to let my guard down so he could strike when I least expected it? Either way I wasn't going to take the chance.

"And Uzumaki?" I faced the teacher, "If you so happen to miss even one more day of my class I'll make sure you never graduate college, understood?" WHAT! He couldn't do that could he? "And I know what you're thinking: 'I can't do that', but trust me I can." And with that he left the class along with Kabuto, who gave me a smug look. Great, just fucking great. Could my life get any worse?

I walk out of the classroom, books in hand. "Uzumaki." I started to shake, my books falling from my hands.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed, giving a trembling looking at Uchiha. His face showed pure shock, then he glared at me, making me back away.

"Hn, I don't know what your problem is Uzumaki, but since we have to work on this project together I was hoping to get back on common ground. So far though you've just made this difficult, we only have to work together for a week so can you try to keep your stupidity under control?" I just nodded, not looking at him. "Good, see you tomorrow." I frowned, what was he playing at? This was obviously just a way to get my guard down, and I would be damned if it worked.

"Naruto!" I pulled out of my thoughts just in time to see Sakura come from around the hall smiling at me. "You will never guess- wait, what's wrong?" she questioned. I just shook my head, heading outside of the college for lunch.

"Naruto, really, what's wrong?" she questioned again.

"The car," I said finally, heading out to her car; she followed right after me.

**~SasuNaru~**

Vitty Rose: I tried my best to edit what I could find...


	3. Chapter 3

**Vitty Rose:** Hey... I didn't die, I swear. You see what happened was, I got busy, updated a lot other stories, and created new ones. The truth is I was afraid to update because what I had planned for this story was a little too MA for fanfiction (dot) net, so then I had to rethink up my plot. Truth be told I changed my ideas around so much, and I mean so much, so now I'm winging it on the ideas I have now. So I'm going to try and stay to my original thought on it, without making it MA-ish. Anyway enough of the babbling, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Please, me own Naruto? That's like pigs flying, which ain't going to happen. ^-^

_**SasuNaru**__Naruto POV_

I sighed, sitting in the car; the exhaustion of not sleeping was getting to my head, not to mention Sakura was getting impatient for an explanation. Everything was just so confusing, why was Sasuke Uchiha not trying to kill me? It didn't make sense, probably a part of his plan.

"Naruto, I'm not going to be fooled, tell me the truth," Sakura said firmly, staring me down.

I shook my head; Sakura wouldn't believe me. No one would, no one, though I'd have to tell her something or she'd never let it go. "It's just..." I bit my lip, before sighing, then it came to me. "It's just Kiba hasn't been talking to me, I was hoping to maybe become his friend again, but nothing," I lied, well half lied.

Sakura sighed then gave a small smile, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around, you two are good friends are you not?" I nodded. "Then don't worry so much, either way you will always have me." I smiled back at her; that was true, I always did have her. "Now how about I treat you to some ramen?"

"Really? Thanks Sakura-chan, you're the best." I did a fist pump.

"I don't know why I put up with you," Sakura said with a laugh, starting the car.

I smiled as we pulled out of the college parking lot. Suddenly something just didn't feel right, it felt very wrong, like someone was watching me. I turned quickly; there, in the shadowed area of the school building, I barely caught a glimpse of the menacing eyes watching me. I started to shake, only breaking contact when Sakura drove too far to see.

"Anyway, like I was saying earlier, you will not believe what happened..." Sakura said in her usually chattery voice; I toned her out for the most part. I knew something big was going to happen, I could feel it, you know that feeling when you know something bad's going to happen? I have that feeling.

"...So now I'm going to go on a date with him this Friday," she said happily, finally stopping at the ramen shop before scowling at me. "You weren't listening, were you?" I grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Of course I was Sakura-chan." She rolled her eyes, getting out of the car; I followed after her into the ramen shop.

_~SasuNaru~_

After the ramen with Sakura I found myself, once again, alone in the dark of my apartment all by myself. Well not totally alone, I still had that voice, that creepy voice.

"_Naarruuutoo, please come back to sleep, Narrruto." _Tears once again threatened to fall while I covered my ears.

"No, please leave me alone, just leave me alone!" I cried out, but no matter how much I covered my ears or pleaded the voice just didn't stop.

"_I'm soorry Naarruutoo, please come back to sleep, Narruto." _And it continued like this for the rest of the night, doing everything in my power not to fall asleep.

_~SasuNaru~_

The alarm clock finally pulled me from my crying. I knew now it was time for me to go to school. _Oh joy,_ I thought, as the roar of a car engine pulled up outside of my apartment, signaling Sakura-chan was here to pick me up for another day of college.

I slowly picked myself up from the floor as Sakura let herself in, giving me a frown. "You're not ready yet?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Sorry Sakura-chan, give me a second, I'll be ready in a minute."

"You better, I'll be waiting out in the car, we're already late enough as it is." With that she walked out the door, leaving me by myself.

I walked to my dresser, picking out a fresh pair of clothes, quickly getting changed and heading out the door. Sakura waited patiently in the driver's seat, checking herself out in a mirror.

"You shouldn't look in the mirror too much Sakura-chan, you might break it," I laughed jokingly. Sakura didn't think it was a joke and immediately glared at me.

"What was that?" she yelled furiously.

I put my hands up in defense, "Only a joke."

"It better have been," she warned, "now get into this car before I leave your ass."

"Yes ma'am," I joked again, jumping into the passenger seat, buckling my seat belt. Sakura finally started the car and began driving. "So why were you looking at yourself so much anyway?" I asked, it was kinda weird for Sakura.

I saw a frown placed on her face, "I wasn't looking at myself, idiot." I raised a brow, she answered my question before I could ask, "I know this sounds weird, but I could have sworn I saw someone watching me." My breath caught; no, not Sakura-chan, anyone but Sakura.

"Did you see who it was?" I asked, raising my voice higher than I would have liked, panic clear in my voice.

Sakura turned to me and raised a brow before scowling and turning back to the road. "I told you I could have sworn someone was watching me, not actually see someone. What's going on, Naruto?" Sakura asked, now suspicious.

"What are you talking about, there's nothing going on," I said quickly, this only made Sakura more suspicious.

She pulled into the parking lot of the college, parking the car, and right as I was reaching for the handle, I heard a click. She locked the doors.

"Now tell me what's going on," Sakura said seriously, turning her full attention on me.

"Nothing's going on," I said more firmly, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Bullshit." My eyes widened, Sakura looked seriously pissed now. "Something weird has been going on with you for a while now, even before Tsunade's death," she said knowingly. Her voice quieted down significantly, almost to a whisper, "Is it the dreams again?" My eyes widened, but before I could hide my emotions or deny it, Sakura already caught on. "It is, isn't it?" I looked down guiltily and nodded. She sighed, looking at her watch, "We'll talk about this later, right now if we don't hurry we're going to be late for class." Sakura unlocked the door. I quickly got out, giving Sakura a hug and running off to my class, I could tell this was going to be a long day, a very long day.

I quickly ran to my first class; Iruka just scowled at me for a second for almost being late, but other than that let me take my seat. I smiled and waved to Kiba who turned to look at me, but quickly turned the other way. I frowned, were we ever going to make up? I sighed, choosing to just take another random seat, not really paying attention to who I was sitting next to.

"What makes you think I want you to sit next to me, dobe?" My eyes widened, and I quickly got up to sit somewhere else.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing, sit back down and don't interrupt my class again, understand?" Iruka said, he could be mean when someone interrupted his teaching, so not to get on his bad side I reluctantly took a seat back down.

"Dobe." The mocking tone came from behind me, "Get over your bitch fit yet?"

I felt myself twitch and turn around, and whispered back, "For your information, I didn't have a bitch fit, I just don't like you, and I'd prefer if you didn't talk to me." I ignored the shock in his eyes, and the fact I felt a little guilty for being mean. Luckily I didn't hear anything from Sasuke again as Iruka went on with his lecture.

The rest of the lecture went pretty fast. I didn't hear a word though, I was too distracted, that stupid Sasuke was on my mind too much. Maybe this was the game he was playing at? Maybe this is what he was trying to do, slowly have me think of nothing but him; it was sad to think it was actually working, and I was getting more scared by the minute.

As the college bell finally rang, I quickly grabbed my books, ignoring the footsteps that seemed to be following after me. I started to speed up, trying my best to walk faster but still they followed after me; just as I got around the corner, a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder, pushing me into the wall.

"Please don't hurt me," I cried, closing my eyes tightly and waiting for a hit.

"Naruto?" I opened my eyes in surprise, that wasn't Sasuke's voice, that was...

"K-Kiba?" Kiba frowned at me.

"Who did you think it was?" I was about to answer but he talked first again, "It doesn't matter, what does is, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Kib-"

"No, don't talk," Kiba sighed, "I've been a jerk." I opened my mouth, "No, let me talk." I frowned and closed my mouth. "When you needed me most, I kinda just left you there; I wasn't being a good friend, and-" He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up dogbreath and give me a hug, I've missed you." Before Kiba could reply I pulled him into a hug, oblivious to the glaring eyes that were watching. I pulled back after a moment, "Well I have to get to my other class, you know how Kakashi is."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later then, talk to you then." Kiba waved goodbye, going in the opposite direction than me.

I sighed in relief, making my way towards Kakashi-sensei's class. I was happy that Kiba and I patched things up, that was one less thing to worry about.

The bell rang just as I made it into the class; luckily everyone was just making it in so I was able to snag a seat near the back. Unfortunately none of my friends were in this class to keep me preoccupied, and Kakashi himself only showed up after he hit his 15 minute late mark. So the class went faster than I would have liked, especially with Kabuto's class next.

I packed up my books heading out the door; next class: Kabuto's, with _him_. To make it worse I didn't even know what the project was. I could only hope it wasn't something too awful. The only thing I could wish for was that it didn't have to do with knives. I touched my cheeks in memory and shuddered; definitely nothing with knifes.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, early might I add, Kabuto just smirked at me, while his creepy sensei glared at me. I took my usual seat in the back, far away from them, at the science table. As the time for the class was about to start more students filed in. Kiba waved to me before sitting next to his partner, and the last person I wanted to see came in, Sasuke. As soon as he entered he locked eyes with me and glared. I quickly looked away, not wanting to keep eye contact with him. I didn't look at him as I heard the chair scrape against the floor as he pulled it out.

"Alright class listen up, I'm not going to repeat myself twice so you better take notes now." I grabbed out my notebook as Orochimaru started again. "This is a three week project, so you better get used to your partners; you're going to be sitting next to them for those weeks." I clenched my pencil; I hated this, it wasn't fair.

"Now for the project, you will have a total of three things to dissect; each of the teams will have something different, so there will be absolutely no cheating. You have one week to dissect each animal and write out a report for each, including the insides and locations for where the heart, lungs are, and whether or not it's a reptile, mammal, so on and so forth.

"I expect a presentation by the end of the week with all the knowledge you learned from each of the dissections." I groaned, not only was there going to be knives, but cutting, and lots of work.

"Now we will all start on it tomorrow, but today Kabuto here is going to give you a brief do's and do not's, understand?" With the 'Yes sir's' Orochimaru stepped back and let Kabuto take over, who first adjusted his glasses, and grabbed the paper that I could only guess had the 'do's and do not's'.

"First, always wear protective eye glasses..." I tuned him out from here and decided to instead look over to Kiba, who as it was looked just as bored as I was. I was about to wave to him and get his attention, but the feeling of being glared at made me turn at look at Sasuke.

I didn't like the way he looked at me, it was scary. I shivered, but couldn't look away. I almost saw a tint of red in his eyes before he broke contact and looked at the paper he had been scribbling on. I turned back to my own paper, not even daring to look up.

"And last and the most important, nothing is to get turned in late; we do not accept late work, and that's all." I sighed in relief as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and sprinted out of the room, but I didn't get too far before a person stopped me; this time it was the last person I wanted to see, Sasuke.

"Hey dobe, don't run out of the class so fast." I just nodded, too afraid to do anything else. "Also, since we are working on this, I'll say it again. I don't know what your problem is, but you better get over it." I didn't look at him; he sighed, removing him hand from me. I breathed a breath of relief. "Starting tomorrow after college, since we don't have that much time, I want you to come to my house. I'll pick you up. I want to get this thing done with as soon as possible." I tensed again; I couldn't go to his house, then he could really kill me, do unspeakable things, and no one would be able to hear. Sasuke seemed to notice my discomfort.

"What is your problem?" he yelled. "I've never met someone so disgusted with me." Why did I suddenly feel guilty? "Whatever, just don't be late tomorrow," he finally said after I stayed quiet, and left.

_~SasuNaru~ __**Unknown POV**_

_Mine, mine, mine! No one's but mine. Don't touch him. Don't smile at them. Your smiles belong to me. Only me. Me! Me! Me!_

I watched as he smiled at the pink-haired annoyance, from behind the school walls. _Mine, only mine, no don't show her or I'll kill her. I'll kill her._

I watched as that dog-infested flea bag apologized, and yet you forgave him so easily, and then hugged him. _NO! Don't touch him! Mine! I'll kill him too, I'll kill him._

_The only way, the only way, was to teach him a lesson, so which one should I kill? Pink or Brown? Choices, Choices._

_**SasuNaru**_

**Vitty Rose:** I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long, I swear, I just got a lot going on, but it's finally out. Anyway, so like? Love it? Wanna kill me? Tell me. Also I'm going to start a poll, who do you think should die? Mahahaha! So tell me. ^-^

PS – Beta'd by Lanie12777, she is awesome. And she lost the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vitty Rose:** Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews and fav's. I think one of you went as far as saying the story was sick and deep? Lols. Don't worry it made my day. I also got some responses for who to kill, Sakura's in the lead with 2, .. Poor Sakura. Lols. Anyway, I also got a review about how in chapter one I put Naruto saying he didn't have any classes with Sasuke. I went back and changed it. I figured if anything was going to move forward they should have to have at least one class together besides Science. Anyway, enough of me, and more of the story. Hope you enjoy. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

___**SasuNaru**___

I couldn't believe it, he had to be playing at something; there was no way, _no way_ that this could all be in my head. I mean I didn't sleep for a couple of weeks. Can't that mess with your head? No! I know what I felt. It had to be real, it had to be.

But shouldn't I be happy if it was just all in my head? Shouldn't I be relieved?

"Naruto?" Sakura ran up to me. "There you are, couldn't find you. Ready to go eat lunch? I'm buying." I smiled sadly at Sakura, following after her.

"Hey Sakur,a is it okay if we invite Kiba?" I asked.

"Wait?" Sakura said happily. "Does that mean you and Kiba made up?"

"Well... yeah," I said.

Sakura frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just go and get him, last time I checked he was still in the classroom." Sakura didn't bug me about it anymore and instead walked with me to the class. I could only hope he was still in there; it would be nice to catch up and get Sasuke off my mind.

We stopped at the classroom. I peeked inside, there was no one in there except Orochimaru, who was grading papers. I sighed, walking out of the classroom.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" I stopped and turned around, Orochimaru was looking up at me. "Is there something you wanted?"

"No, Sir."

"Then don't come in here."

"Yes, Sir," I said, walking the rest of the way out before Orichimaru stopped me again.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" I stopped and turned back around, Sakura gave me the 'wtf' look. I just shrugged, heading back in to look at the teacher.

"Yes Sir?"

"If you're looking for your pal, Kiba I think his name was," I nodded, "someone came and got him out already, said it was about you."

My eyes widened. "Who was it? Do you know what they looked liked?" I questioned. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"No, and frankly I don't care; now if you'd leave I have things to get done." I glared a little, but otherwise nodded and left. Who could have asked Kiba about me? What did they want with him? This left a very bad vibe, I didn't like it. Somehow I knew Kiba was in trouble.

"Sakura?"

"What's up, Naruto?" she asked.

"We have to find Kiba, I just know something isn't right," I said, panicky.

"Naruto I'm sure he's fine, let's just go eat lunch," Sakura said, grabbing my hand, trying to drag me off.

"I can't Sakura, I know something's wrong," I said again, pulling my hand from hers; she frowned.

"Just call him then, I'll let you use my cell phone. You still know his number, don't you?" I nodded; she took her phone out of her back pocket, handing it to me. I quickly flipped it open and started to dial his number. The rings seemed to go on forever 'til I finally got a voicemail. I flipped it shut and sighed, what was the point of cell phones if no one ever answered them?

"Voicemail?" Sakura asked. I nodded again. "He's fine, this is Kiba we're talking about."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Then don't worry so much, and let's get lunch."

"Ramen?" I asked.

"If I'm buying then no, I'm not buying Ramen." I gave her puppy dog eyes, she couldn't resist the puppy eyes. "I said no!" I frowned, that always works. "Now let's get going, I heard there was this really nice garden food place that opened up." I scrunched my face up at the thought of vegetables; I hated vegetables, and the more Sakura talked about it made it sound worse.

I sighed, following after her; something just wasn't right. I could feel it, but I quickly passed it off as my paranoia.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

I sighed, leaning against my bedroom wall; it was a little past 4 in the morning. The voice stopped a little while ago, but seemed to get more violent the more I refused to sleep. Still nothing from Kiba; something just wasn't right. Ever know that feeling? I was feeling that feeling.

With one last sigh, I grabbed the phone, dialing his number again. I know it is 4 in the morning, but I had to call. The ringing went on and on before I finally got voicemail again. I sighed and hung up the phone. I slid down the wall clutching the phone, something had to be wrong.

My eyes started to flutter, I started to get sleepy; I didn't like this feeling. The phone fell from my hand, and as my eyes finally began to fall, I could have sworn I saw little particles of dust, or maybe something else, fall before my eyes.

_Where am I? I asked myself. I didn't like this. The room was red, the only light coming from a small lamp in the far corner of the room. No windows, no furniture, only a white door. Something told me not to go through it. But I wanted to._

_I pushed myself up from the walls; my legs wobbled as I walked, my strength leaving me with every step. Slowly I clutched the door knob, my hand twisting it around, and I pushed the door open._

_There was nothing but complete darkness; as I reached to grab the knob again and close the door, I was shoved, and the door slammed shut behind me. "No!" I yelled, running back to the same place I was, but there was nothing, not even a light on the ground to show where a room might be. I shut my eyes tightly and slid to the floor, this could not be happening._

"_Naruto! Help me! Naruto!" My eyes opened at once, that was Kiba's voice. Kiba was in trouble._

"_I'm coming! Wait for me!" I jumped up at once, running towards Kiba's voice blindly. The closer I got to his voice a light slowly started to show, so I focused on it and ran. The light started to slowly become clearer; it was coming from a room. And there was Kiba, bloody and beaten, laying against the wall. I ran straight to him, a door slamming shut behind me._

_I jumped at the sound of the door slamming. I turned around, and there he was, smirking, his eyes glowing red. "How nice of you to join me, Naruto," his voice rang with a hint of amusement, and a hint of seduction._

_I growled, standing up with clenched fists. "What have you done to Kiba?" I yelled._

_Sasuke smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I haven't done anything to Kiba."_

"_What do you mean you hadn't done anything to Kiba? Do you see him?" I yelled, turning around to point at... nothing. "K-kiba?" I shuddered and fell to my knees where Kiba use to be. "Kiba?"_

_The sounds of Sasuke's steps seemed to echo as he got closer to me. "You see, I didn't do anything to Kiba." My breath hitched, I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all. "Is that all you care about, is that mangy mutt? I should kill him."_

"_No," I said softly. Grabbing my hair, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't happen. "Please don't hurt Kiba," I begged._

"_Why not? He hurt you. He abandoned you. He doesn't care about you," Sasuke taunted in my ear._

"_Liar!" I yelled. Sasuke grabbed my arm, spinning me around, pinning me to the wall._

"_Am I really? He left you in your time of need; when you needed him most, he left you."_

"_He w-was-" I tried to start._

"_He was what? Nothing. Would you have left him if he needed you? You don't need him, Naruto. You only need me."_

"_No!" I yelled again and started to struggle, shaking my head, all of which was useless._

_Sasuke grabbed my chin harshly, making me look at him. "You don't need them, you only need me. Only me." I started to cry, I just wanted to wake up._

"_I want to wake up, please let me wake up," I begged. I felt his arms loosen, but then pulled me instead to his lap and rocked me._

"_I can't do that, you won't come back, you never come back," he said softly and started to run his fingers through my hair._

"_Please, let me go. I just want to go," I begged again._

_He __growled, throwing me off of him__ and onto the ground. "I love you! I want you! Why don't you want me__?__! Want me!" __h__e yelled. I shook and pressed myself ag__ainst__ the __wall;__i__t did nothing to create a distance. "If you think I'm going to let you go that easily __you're__ wrong __Naru__to."_ _I looked up, the last part of his voice sounded like Sakura. The room started to fa__de._

"_Nar__uto!"_

"Naruto!" I opened my eyes. Sakura was above me, shaking me. 

"Sakura?" I said groggily. My back hurt. I looked around, I was on the floor where I fell asleep last night, phone on the side of me.

"Naruto, thank god you're awake, I was worried. I was shaking you for fifteen minutes. Kiba went to get some water, he said it would help wake you up," Sakura informed, helping me up. I was about to answer when ice cold water was dumped over my head.

"K-k-k-k-i-i-b-ba. I'm g-going to k-kill you!" I tried to yell, but failed miserably.

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled, letting go of me; I fell to the ground again. "Naruto! I'm sorry," she said, helping me up again, this time setting me down in a chair, handing me a blanket. "How cold did you make that water, Kiba?"

I glared at Kiba, who scratched his head nervously, "Just added about a whole tray of ice with the bucket."

"What the hell, Kiba?" Sakura yelled. "Look at him! You could have used hot water."

"Hey, it got him awake."

"No dumbass, I got him awake, and you nearly put him back to sleep."

"My bad." I shook my head, pretty much warmed up now.

"What time is it, Sakura?" I asked. I couldn't be late today. The meeting with Sasuke popped into my head, something I was definitely not looking forward to, especially since the dream. I looked at Kiba; he seemed fine, nothing wrong with him.

"About 8 a.m. You already missed your first class. I called Iruka, and told him that you had a late night; he said just come and pick up your stuff, but if you don't hurry you're going to be late for Kakashi's class, but mentioning that it's Kakashi, you probably have time." I nodded, using the blanket to dry my hair, grabbing my orange zip-up jacket and a new pair of orange pants, changing in the bathroom.

"You and orange, I swear," I heard Sakura mutter; I just rolled my eyes, stepping out of the bathroom and shutting off the light.

"Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my wallet and keys. Kiba and Sakura just walked out of my apartment and got into Sakura's car.

"So Kiba, why did you come to my house?" I asked finally, buckling myself in.

"Sakura said you were worried about me, so we decided to just all drive to school together, that way you can see I'm alright." I smiled at Sakura, who smiled back at me from her rearview mirror.

My stomach started to growl; I frowned. Both Kiba and Sakura started to laugh. "I'll stop at the store, let you get something."

"Thanks, Sakura," I said.

When I finally got to Kakashi's class, 15 minutes late, Kakashi still didn't show up for another 10. When he finally did get in, he of course made some crap up about getting lost on the road of life. For the rest of his class he read his favorite book and told us not to disturb him. For the rest of the time, I drummed my pencil on the desk 'til it was time to go.

I sighed as the bell signaled the end of class. Today was the start of cutting the animals. I hopped it wasn't something too bloody. Maybe I would get lucky with just a frog, or possibly something cool like a baby shark.

I was surprised to see Kiba waiting for me outside of class, but got over it quick and waved and walked with him to class.

"So what do you think you're going to get to cut up?" I winced at the thought of the knife; Kiba continued anyway. "Don't you think it would be cool to cut up a baby shark?"

"Dude, I was just thinking the same thing," I laughed out, stopping right in front of the class doors.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"If you two will stop being retards, I have a class to get into." I stiffened, but was shoved to the side as Sasuke pushed his way between me and Kiba. I glared at his back; he didn't seem to notice this and took a seat at our science table.

"If you'll excuse me, Kiba." With that, I walked past Kiba and slammed my books next to Sasuke, mostly to annoy him. He turned and glared at me; I ignored him, taking my seat. I don't care if I was asking for a death warrant, I was going to annoy him any way I could.

"Settle down class, we're starting. Kabuto's going to come out and hand you your animal. For the first one they are all a type of fish," Orochimaru started. I blew a breath of relief; I was one step closer to getting something easy. "Since you won't have as much time as your other two projects, I just want a diagram of what and where the things are."

Kabuto came out of one of the back rooms with a cart of different types of fish. No baby sharks or frogs. "All the things you need are already on your table," Kabuto informed us, handing what looked like a blowfish to Kiba's table. I almost laughed at the look of disgust on Kiba's face, but resisted as Kabuto stopped at my table.

"Ah, Sasuke and Naruto, what should I give you two?" Sasuke glared, I didn't retort. I should have figured Kabuto would give me something impossible, he hated me. As for him and Sasuke, I didn't even want to know what beef they had. "How about a," he scanned the tray. "Ah, here we go, a starfish, good luck." He set it down on our table and started to roll the cart away.

"Wait, can you even cut a starfish?" I asked. Kabuto looked back and gave me an 'are you an idiot' look, and kept moving on.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath.

"What are you waiting for dobe, get your books off the table." I glared at Sasuke, but otherwise did what he was told. I looked at what we had on the table now: two sets of scalpels, two sets of safety goggles, gloves, a water jug, and a piece of paper. I put on the safety goggles first, following with the gloves. Sasuke did the same.

I froze as I watched Sasuke pick up the scalpel, the thin sharp blade reflected in the light. I started to shake, and picked up my own. My hand shook so bad I nearly dropped it. I knew I was panicking, but what would you do if the one person you feared the most had a very sharp knife in their hand?

I kept staring at Sasuke's hand as he brought the scalpel to the flesh of the fish. My breath hitched as he made a clean cut, slicing it right down the middle. I kept staring 'til Sasuke's hand stopped and he set down the scalpel. What was he doing?

"...ruto." I snapped out of it as I heard my name being called and looked up at Sasuke, who was staring at me. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, and took off the glove and started to reach towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and moved away from Sasuke's hand, knocking down the water bottle and the fish. The rest of the class suddenly got quiet; I could feel the eyes on me.

"UZUMAKI!" I snapped out of it and looked at Orochimaru, who looked beyond pissed. "Do you want to answer me why you knocked your fish off the table?"

"I... um... I-"

"I scared him sir, it was my fault," Sasuke said interrupting me, not even bothering to look at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke? I expected better of you." My eyes widened; did Sasuke really just take the fall for me? Why would he do that?

"_I love__ you! I want you! Why don't you want me?" _Sasuke's voice echoed in my head as the physical Sasuke, looked at me. I started to breathe heavily, my chest tightened; a voice in the back of my head told me to calm down, all while it felt like I was suffocating. I was having a panic attack.

I started to hear voices get louder the more panicky I got. I held onto the desk for support as my vision blurred, and it got harder to breathe. I couldn't pass out now; if I did I'd have to go back to that dream, that horrid dream. But that thought only made it worse, and I slowly began to fall, my eyes shutting as I ran out of breath. I felt someone catch me, but I couldn't see who it was before I passed out.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** Chapter 4 completed. Like it? Love it? Wanna kill me? Tell me, hehe. Sorry I gave you that scare, lols. I still might kill one person off. Or not lols. Thank you everyone who voted in the pole. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Vitty Rose:** Hey guys, I want to start by apologizing for taking so long to update. I want to start by saying I'm really, really, extremely sorry, I never meant to take this long, it's just been one heck of a summer, after my laptop charger died I actually got it replaced within the next week, but for that entire week I had a SasuNaru withdraw, then got a boyfriend. Lols. He takes next to all my time nowadays, sorry everyone, I promise to do my best to try writing again. I'll be starting my senior year, so I don't know how much time when I start school I will have to write, but I will try my best. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me, I'm not giving up it's just going to take some time to get back into writing. I love and appreciate all the reviews. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Naruto will be the day... yeah it's never going to happen.

___**SasuNaru**___

My eyes fluttered open before I quickly shut them from the blinding light. Where was I? Last I remembered I was having a panic attack in my science classroom. My brain slowly started to process it, then I realized I didn't have one of those dreams; does that mean this was over? Or was I in one right now? Was this a dream?

My eyes bolted open; I started to breathe heavily again. The room that looked like a hospital started to swirl. Oh no, I'm going to have to face him again. I didn't want to face him again, I couldn't face him again.

"Naruto?" That was his voice; I was still in a dream. I started to panic, and before my brain could register anything he was already in the room. He looked different; he didn't have on his usually sinister face, but a face filled with worry. "Are you okay?" I didn't say anything as he walked towards me. I just stared at him. Something wasn't right, why was he acting like this? He should be mean, he should be smirking at me, mocking me, trying to control me... but he wasn't.

"Wha-"

"Naruto!" Kiba interrupted me and came in and give me a hug, shoving Sasuke out of the way. "I was worried about you, what happened? The nurse said you had a panic attack." I glanced over at Sasuke, who at the moment seemed to be glaring at Kiba. This was all wrong, what was going on?

Maybe I wasn't in a dream. "What's going on?" I asked Kiba.

Kiba sighed, "Please tell me you remember?" I gave him a blank stare. "Dude, you had a random panic attack in Orochimaru's classroom, we had to drag you to the nurse's office, Orochimaru looked pissed." I cringed; was he going to kick me out of his class? "Luckily Sasuke was there; he talked to Orochimaru and was able to get you guys time to work on the project again." I looked over at Sasuke, he just casually looked away. I found myself smiling.

"T-thanks," I said to him. Sasuke looked back at me with surprised eyes, then quickly put back on his emotionless face.

"Hn, don't thank me idiot, we're partners; your grade is my grade," he said in a 'whatever' tone. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature, dobe." I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to Kiba.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Wel-" Kiba started.

"When the nurse says you're ready to leave," Sakura said, coming up behind Kiba and walking past Sasuke.

"But Sakura~" I started.

"No 'but Sakura', you'll leave when the nurse says so, and that's final."

"Fine." Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Well it's good to see you up Mr. Uzumaki, you gave us quite the scare there," the nurse said, coming in with a clipboard. She had short black hair and black eyes. She walked towards me and started to check out my eyes, ears, blood pressure, etc. Finally she stepped back. "Alright Uzumaki, you seem to be fine, nothing out of the ordinary; do you know what might have triggered you to have a panic attack?" At that moment everyone seemed to look at me again. The nurse sighed, "Would everyone please leave."

I sighed in relief. I don't think I'd be able to say it with everyone tuning in to everything.

"Okay Mr. Uzumaki, let's start again; do you know anything that might have triggered you to have a panic attack?" The nurse clicked her pen, getting ready to write.

"Um… I think it was when Sasuke picked up the scalpel," I admitted.

"What was he doing with that?" She asked with a stern look.

"We had to dissect a starfish," I said.

"Then why did it bother you?"

"I- Knives scare me," the nurse nodded, writing things down. I didn't want to tell her it was knives in Sasuke's hands that scared me, not the knife itself.

"So when you saw Sasuke pick up the scalpel you panicked?" I nodded.

"Well I can try and see about getting you out of the project bu-"

"I can't," I said quickly.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"It's a part of our final grade, if I don't do it then the professor will flunk me."

The nurse sighed, "Who's your professor?"

"Orochimaru."

She nodded. "Yeah, he'd flunk you," she sighed again, signaling for my friends who were staring from the door window to come in. I was surprised to see Sasuke was still here.

"What, think I'd leave, dobe?" he asked when he caught me staring at him.

"Well why wouldn't you?" I retorted.

"Because I have to know whether or not I have to do this stupid project by myself." Why did I feel hurt? What am I thinking, I don't feel hurt, nope not at all.

"Anyway," the nurse started, "Uzumaki can leave now, but Sasuke as his partner you must watch out for him. It seems he's afraid of knives."

Sasuke glared at me, "Why didn't you say anything idiot, that would have caused a lot less stress." I held myself back from mentioning that it was only when _he_ held the knife, and chose to instead glare at him.

"Well you're free to go now Uzumaki, I excused you from the rest of your classes; go home and rest." I nodded, getting out of the bed. I doubted I was going to rest at all, but there was no point in saying that out loud.

I jumped out of the hospital bed, giving a big grin to Sakura-chan; she seemed to catch on.

"Oh no, nope," Sakura said shaking her head; I gave her puppy dog eyes. "No, Naruto!" I kept staring at her as he shook her head, before she sighed, "Fine, I'll buy you ramen. Let's go."

"Yay!" I said, following after Sakura.

"Can I tag along?" Kiba asked. I looked at Sakura; she glared.

"Fine, but you're buying your own ramen," she said. Kiba smiled happily. "You know, why don't we all go?" I looked at her, surprised. She turned to Sasuke, "Would you like to join us, Sasuke-kun?" I looked back at Sakura and started to shake my head. There was no way I wanted Sasuke to join us.

Sasuke noticed me shaking my head and smirked, "Sure, I'd love to." I let my shoulders hang in defeat.

"Good, then let's head out. Sasuke-kun, do you have your own car? Or would you like to just come with us? I'll be heading back here after ramen, I still have classes," Sakura asked.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply, following after us.

~_**SasuNaru~**_

The ramen restaurant was next to deserted with it being right after lunchtime. We still took a booth off to the side and each grabbed a menu. I was seated next to Sasuke unfortunately, but took my focus off of him so that I could choose my ramen; love ramen.

"Hello, nice to see you guys here today," the waitress said with a smile, but blushed when she saw Sasuke; for some reason I didn't like her so much anymore. "And who are you? I don't think we've met before."

"I'll take the Miso Ramen," Sasuke said not even looking at her, dismissing her altogether.

She seemed flustered for a second before writing it down quickly, "And for you, Sakura?"

"Chicken ramen, ofcourse," Sakura said.

"Kiba, let me guess, the Teriyaki?" Kiba nodded, "And Naruto?"

"Hm..." I said, flipping through the menu. I never tried the beef before, "I'll have the beef." She nodded, taking our menus and walking off. I turned to Sasuke when she left, "You know that was very rude the way you talked to her." I don't know what in the world gave me so much courage, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Hn? Hn? Is that all you can say?" I asked.

"Yes," I huffed, crossing my arms, not wanting to look at him anymore. "Why do you care anyway, dobe?"

My face got all red and I glared at him, "Because she's a friend, and don't call me dobe, teme."

Sasuke glared back, "I just did, dumbass, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll do something, just you watch." Even though I said it, I could tell it sounded incredibly stupid.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke said.

I was about to retort before Sakura interrupted me, "So Sasuke, what are you trying to major in?"

"Psychology. I want to become a detective, it runs in my family."

"I see, that sounds so cool; I'm majoring in medical, going to be a doctor." Sasuke nodded, not really interested; how rude. Sakura though didn't seem to notice and kept staring at him. I narrowed my eyes at her; she couldn't.

"So… Sasuke, are you seeing anyone?" Sakura asked shyly. My eyes bulged; she could. She had a crush on him, Sasuke Uchiha, the man that plagued my every nightmare. I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't let Sakura go through what I'm going through.

"No," Sasuke said, not even looking at her, just kinda picking at his nails.

"Oh, well any reason for that? Crush? Love interest?" Sakura asked, blushing and looking away. Kiba and I looked at each other, then looked at her; she wasn't really about to try and ask Sasuke out right now?

"Hn."

"Well if you don't, would you like to maybe, I don't know, come on a dat-"

"No, sorry, I'm not interested in girls," my eyes widened along with everyone else's at the table.

"You mean you're gay?" I asked, but then again I should have already known the answer to this.

Sasuke smirked at me, why is it always me? "Yes." I gulped; I did not like the sound of that. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no, it's disappointing but not a problem, Naruto here is gay also, so it's not a problem," Sakura said quickly. I glared at her, she had no right to tell him I was gay.

"Hn," Sasuke said, not really replying.

We all stayed in an awkward silence, none of us really knowing what to say. I really didn't want to say anything because now that Sasuke knew I was gay, that could only lead to more problems for me. Kiba I was surprised wasn't saying anything, he had been quiet this entire time.

"Well here's your ramen," the waitress said with a smile, breaking us from the silence, setting a nice steaming bowl in front of me. I looked at it hungrily, then said a little thanks, breaking my chopsticks in two and digging in.

"You think you could stuff your face a little faster, dobe?" Sasuke remarked. I glared at him, and ate faster to spite him. Sasuke glared back.

"Well this has been an interesting day, has it not?" Sakura said with an awkward laugh, poking around her ramen.

"You can say that again," Kiba said between bites.

I slurped up the last of my ramen, drinking the juices, then pointed to Sakura's untouched bowl, "Gonna eat that?" Sakura rolled her eyes, but pushed the bowl towards me. I started to wolf it down like I did my bowl.

"Does he always eat like an animal?" Sasuke asked with disgust clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while. If you think this is bad, you should have seen Naruto in here when they had the 'all you can eat' ramen day," Sakura said with a laugh.

I swallowed the last bit, glaring at Sakura, "I'm right here, you know."

Sakura smirked, "I know."

I continued to glare at her, but was quickly sidetracked as I noticed Sasuke hadn't eaten his bowl. "You gonna finish that?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked; I gulped, I didn't like that look. "Maybe."

I glared. "Well be that way then, I didn't want your ramen anyway," I huffed, crossing my arms. I perked up as I noticed the ramen get scooted towards me; I instantly grabbed my chopsticks and dug in.

"Oh yeah, definitely didn't want my ramen." I ignored him and kept eating; of course I wanted the ramen, ramen was the gift of gods.

I finished off the ramen with a satisfied sigh; no matter how much ramen I had, it was never enough ramen.

"Thanks for the ramen Sakura-chan," I said with a grin. Sakura just waved her hand, not even bothering to say 'you're welcome'.

"Are you guys done here?" the waitress asked.

"Yep," I said with a happy nod. I couldn't wait to get home and away from the teme.

"Alright, here's your receipt then," she put the receipt down on the table.

"Actually, is there any way to split this into three?" Sakura asked.

"Well-" The waitress started.

"Don't worry about it, I got it," Sasuke said, handing a twenty to the waitress. "Keep the change," she nodded and walked off.

"T-thanks, you really didn't have to do that," Sakura said. I glared at him, _show off._

"Hn, do you mind dropping me back off at the school now? I have to get to my next class," Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah that's fine, come on everybody, let's go," Sakura grabbed her purse, and we all headed back to the car. I got stuck in the back with Sasuke; Kiba called shot gun, and Sakura was driving.

It was once again quiet except for the soft hum of music in the background. I took this time to take a quick glance over at Sasuke; questions started to pop up in my head. Why was he acting nice? Why wasn't he trying to kill me? Why did he seem so different? Could this really be all an act? As much as I wanted to believe this Sasuke was just acting to get me to warm up to him, something just wasn't the same, something just wasn't right. A picture of the dream Sasuke popped into my head, and I started to shake, but stopped as I looked at this Sasuke in front of me; what was so different about the two? What made one so normal, and the other so menacing?

I didn't want to think about it anymore, it was hurting my head, but one thing I realized: if I really wanted to find the answers to the questions I was looking for, I'd have to get closer to this Sasuke. He was the key, maybe even to stopping the dream Sasuke from hurting me anymore. He was my best hope, yet worst fear at the same time.

I gulped, looking away from him. I was going to have to do what I feared most at this moment, getting close to Sasuke, but it had to be done. I couldn't hide anymore, that was not an option. I glared out the window; I had to end this, I had to...

I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Maybe it was because I was too afraid to get close to him, but not anymore; no, now was my time to retaliate. I was tired of being a coward, I was going to figure out was going on, or die trying.

"Naruto? Naruto!" I snapped out of it, looking at Sakura. "We're here."

"Where?" I asked dumbly.

"Your apartment, stupid," I looked back out the window; she was right. I laughed nervously and opened the door to the car, but stopped; if there was any time to get close to Sasuke now was the time. I sighed and turned towards Sasuke, who was looking at me skeptically.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I bit out.

Sasuke looked shocked, "What?"

"Sorry," I said again.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. I gulped.

"Well, uh, for, uh... misjudging you, I really had no reason to act like that, and I'm sorry," I gulped again. I had to say it if I wanted him to start trusting me. "You are actually," I sighed, "not that bad of a person." I looked away; I didn't want to see some stupid smirk on his face.

"Hn, whatever dobe, just don't fail me," I glared at him, but I noticed that his smirk was the same mocking one as it usually is.

"You can count on me, teme!" I said, finally getting out the car.

I waved goodbye to them as they drove off, my hand slowly dropping and a frown in place; this was going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, and I was surprisingly looking forward to it, but brushed that off and headed inside, to spend the day once again fighting to fall asleep.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** Thank you everyone, this has been Chapter 5. I'll try my best to update sooner, 'til then I sends lots of love, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
